


Compromise

by AOzero



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Wade, M/M, omega!Peter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: Attention：1、来自 @tan α 姑娘的点梗！点梗要求是：“帮助度过发情期但是处在无法避孕的情况下”前提的ABO（伪三角设定）谢谢你不嫌弃我，还愿意等那么久了ww2、由于是这样的ABO那怎么能不开车呢！（x）所以这算是一篇NC-17（或者说这就是一篇带了剧情的PWP！（那还叫什么PWP）3、写得好像有点傻呼呼的，希望大家不要太介意（时间线大概是总裁破产，还没去找工作的时候2333





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：
> 
> 1、来自 @tan α 姑娘的点梗！点梗要求是：“帮助度过发情期但是处在无法避孕的情况下”前提的ABO（伪三角设定）
> 
> 谢谢你不嫌弃我，还愿意等那么久了ww
> 
> 2、由于是这样的ABO那怎么能不开车呢！（x）所以这算是一篇NC-17（
> 
> 或者说这就是一篇带了剧情的PWP！（那还叫什么PWP）
> 
> 3、写得好像有点傻呼呼的，希望大家不要太介意（
> 
> 时间线大概是总裁破产，还没去找工作的时候2333

面前的柜子简直就像是曾经关着一只史前生物的笼子，现在那个生物用尖利的爪牙把笼子抓破了，把里面翻搅得一团糟，然后甩着带刺的尾巴，从破开的巨大开口逃之夭夭。Peter叉着腰，看着这惨不忍睹的景象，感觉脑袋隐隐作痛。  
“好吧，”他轻声嘟囔，“希望我真的能从这种垃圾堆里找到那管该死的抑制剂。”  
他一头扎进那个柜子里，大有壮士扑向枪口的壮烈牺牲感。Peter一边努力翻找着，一边大声说：“你确定那玩意儿在这里面吗，Wade Wilson先生？”  
Wade的回应没有马上到来，回复他的只有房间里逐渐变浓的Alpha信息素的气味。Wade把自己整个人都裹在被子里，包得严严实实，只露出一个脑袋来。Peter相信他本来是要开口回答自己的，但他张开嘴时只发出了一连串像是喷火龙没能吐出火时的，憋屈的唔嗯声。  
Peter又在杂物堆里挣扎了一会儿，终于从一堆游戏币里摸出了那管抑制剂。他兴奋地“啊哈”了一声，勇者终于找到了宝箱，然而他的这次冒险之旅要拯救的却不是公主，是一只喷不出火的喷火龙。  
Peter把抑制剂举起来，看了看保质日期。  
“老天，别这样！”他沮丧地说，“这管过期了。说真的，Wade？连一管抑制剂你都没有？我现在下去买还来得及吗？”  
Wade把被子拉到自己的鼻子下面，像是哼哼唧唧地说：“这和你又没关系，快滚出去吧，Parker；你该庆幸你是个Beta，不然我肯定得做出些会让你的祖母听见都掉眼泪的事情来，当然，主要是为了我掉眼泪，因为我是个——”  
他不说话了，只是更用力地深呼吸了几次。Peter甚至有些可怜他了，发情期的确很折磨人，无论是对Alpha来说，还是对Omega来说。Wade是个不折不扣的Alpha，走在路上都会有人因为他肆意散发的信息素而受到影响的那种Alpha，Peter猜想这也是为什么他到达的战场都会显得更加剑拔弩张一些，所有人都紧绷着脸，而且想把所有的拳头都结结实实地打到对方脸上。  
Wade也是这么安慰自己的，他会对Spider-Man说，我能理解你为什么总是在打我，宝贝，毕竟你是个Alpha，而我也是，所以我们当然会这么对待对方；虽然我不想承认，但这的确天经地义，与生俱来，本能驱使。  
想到这，Peter忍不住悄悄地摸了摸他手腕上的手环。Parker工业在一夜间陨落了，但Peter的小科技还是保留了下来，这个手环式的智能终端也是他留下来的小玩意儿之一，它包含一个让Peter引以为傲的小技术：它能中和Peter的信息素。因此在Wade的感觉里，原本是Omega的Peter闻上去也像一个Beta似的，没有任何气味。  
Peter在Spider-Man制服里植入了同样的技术，这直接就导致了Wade完全不知道Spider-Man的性别。但他似乎一直默认Spider-Man是一个Alpha——毕竟英雄里Alpha实在太多了，Peter也算是可以理解，而这刚好也帮助他隐藏了自己的秘密身份，因此他从来都没有解释过，而是让Wade持续误会下去。这虽然有些不太好，但Peter也从来没有故意去引导Wade误会自己，是吧？  
然而他没料到的麻烦事还在后面：Peter把自己的Parker总裁身份伪装成了一个年轻而事业有成的Beta。而Wade很明显地对此表现出了不满。  
他知道Wade对Spider-Man的感情并不简单，也知道他对Peter抱有的敌意从何而来。Peter尽力想去改变在Wade心里的自己的形象，但事实是，在Deadpool和Parker总裁一来二去的“斗智斗勇”（至少Wade是这么觉得的）后，他们之间的关系逐渐变得有些微妙。Peter 自己都说不准他们之间的关系——Wade是个具有足够吸引力的Alpha，而Wade明显对他也有些动摇，但他们谁都不愿意先开口，再加上Spider-Man永远像座大山一样挡在他们中间，一切都变得更加错综复杂了。  
Peter知道Wade就是不死心，他在自己发情期到来的时候，给Spider-Man发了条短信，让他来帮帮忙。Peter猜出了他的心思，但就是不让他“得逞”，反而是穿上便服，以Peter Parker的身份找上门来。  
他踮踮脚，悄悄地把手背到身后去，抬了抬下巴：“所以现在你打算怎么办呢，Wilson先生？原本我可以帮你下去弄一管抑制剂上来——我是指，在我还是个总裁的时候。但现在……你能把你的Alpha身份证明借我一下吗？我去试试——虽然成功的可能性不高就是了。”  
Wade往被子里缩了缩，他眉头紧皱，呼吸急促，不停喘着气。Peter并没有处于发情期，他的手环能帮他稍微抵挡一些信息素的影响，但他逐渐也感到有些不舒服了。Wade努着嘴，说：“你还没告诉我，为什么Spidey会让你来找我。”  
“因为我相信，你是被发情期烧坏了脑子，才会试图给Spider-Man发短信，让一个同样是Alpha的超级英雄来这么个充满火药味的房间。”Peter说，“你们会把这个公寓拆了的。”  
Wade吸了吸鼻子，说：“那也比你这个倒霉蛋来好多了，我宁愿和他打一架，我有很多发情期都是这么过来的，砍脑袋和做爱一样有用。我听说了，Parker，你把自己的公司都开垮了，那可是世界五百强呢——你就像撕张废纸似的，像搞坏一个充气娃娃似的，就这么把它搞垮了。我得说——”  
“Wade，”Peter打断了他，“比起嘲笑我，你还是多关注一下自己现在的状况吧。你真的想和Spider-Man打一架？”  
Wade闭上了嘴，他又吸了吸鼻子，眼眶发红，有汗滴顺着他的疤痕往下掉，把他的枕头都弄湿了一片。“我的确是被烧坏了脑子，”他呼出一口气，“我就是不能死心，你知道？即使我知道他是个Alpha，他永远不可能——比起那些甜美的Omega，我对他来说一定就是个发臭的榴莲炮弹——但万一他会，就是，就算他要上我，我都不是很在乎；如果他真的有点兴趣，我都准备去找我的蕾丝吊带裙了。”  
他停顿了一会儿，摆摆手：“算了。你走吧Parker，爱去哪去哪，别待在这，我看见你觉得更烦了。”  
说完他翻了个身，把脑袋埋在被子里。他看上去的确有些难熬，Peter忽然都有些心软了。他轻轻咳了咳，说：“你确定不需要我给你找抑制剂之类的？”  
Wade闷闷地应了一声。Peter走近了，想仔细看看他的情况。他在床边坐下来，看着Wade露出了的一些脊背。他穿着的T恤也被汗水浸湿了，这个房间里已经充满了Wade的信息素的气味，Peter不得不微微放缓呼吸，希望他还能再撑一会儿。  
“让我帮帮你吧，”他说，“你这样也不是办法。我是说，Spider-Man在这种艰难时期的时候，我就试着帮他研发一个能稍微抑制情况的信息素中和器，说不定能让你感觉好些。”  
他说，一边慢慢摸着他手腕上的手环。  
“走开，我才不要你帮忙。”Wade嘟囔着说。Peter叹了口气，他把手环脱下来，伸手去拉Wade的胳膊。雇佣兵很固执，Peter用了点蜘蛛力量，拽过他的手，将那个手环强行套到了他的手腕上。Wade瞪着眼睛，看着Peter调了几个数据，然后微微呼出口气，放开他的手。  
失去手环后，Peter马上就能感觉到铺天盖地的Alpha的信息素像凶猛的潮水一样，从四面八方朝他席卷过来，试图把他完全淹没了。Peter微微屏住呼吸，急忙站起身来：“就这样吧，我得走了——”  
他没能说完，忽然就被拽住了胳膊。Peter的膝盖发软，一下就被拽得跌进床里，Wade翻过身，把他牢牢地压在身下。Peter惊讶极了，心里警铃大作，差点就用蜘蛛力量把Wade踹了出去。Wade贴着他的脖颈，深深地吸了一口，这个动作令Peter忍不住微微发起抖来。  
“你是个Omega？！”虽然听上去还是有些虚弱，但Wade在他耳朵边大喊大叫的时候，Peter真的很想把他踹到墙边去，但现在Wade身上散发的强烈的气味让他陷入一种几乎是微醺的状态，他能维持自己的清醒都有些困难。虽然手环正在起作用，但似乎进程还没那么快。Peter用他强大的意志力稳定自己的心神，说：“是的，我是Omega，我曾经也是Parker工业的CEO。这很奇怪吗？”  
Wade瞪着他。  
“那你和Spidey……你们怎么可能会是朋友！”他几乎有点像在尖叫了，Alpha发情期的情绪都会不太稳定，但Peter发誓这一定是他见过最戏剧女王的发情Alpha。  
“我们为什么不能是朋友？”Peter说，“你得放开我，Wade，我说真的——”  
“他是A，你是O！”Wade一只手几乎捏住了Peter的脖子，“Alpha和Omega是不可能做朋友的！永远都不可能！你们果然有点什么！”  
他像是忽然失去理智了似的，把全身的重量都压到Peter身上，牢牢箍住他，同时咬着牙说：“你这个该死的、魅惑Alpha的Omega——是Omega有什么了不起的！我应该现在就上了你，标记你，然后让你永远也不可能有机会去——”  
Peter被他眼神里的愤怒吓了一跳，急忙挣扎起来，想把他从自己身上甩下去。但Wade仍然紧紧压着他，并且伏身，贴紧他脖颈上的腺体，伸出舌头舔了舔，一边有些动作粗暴地胡乱摸着他。Peter发着抖，急忙大声说：“清醒些，Wade！你到底发什么疯——”  
Wade停下了动作，脸贴在他的脖颈旁边。Peter能感觉到升温的空气，和Wade炙热的呼吸，但他没有再动了。Peter强忍着身体的颤抖，他努力并拢双腿，极力阻止他被满屋子的信息素和趴在他脖颈边的Alpha引发热潮，但这真的很难。他轻轻喘了口气，说：“你真的得让我走了，Wade……你没事吧？”  
他推了推Wade的肩膀，发现男人居然在哭。他眨着眼睛，那些眼泪大滴大滴地掉在Peter脖颈旁的枕头上。  
“你这又是什么意思啊？”Peter头都大了，“这种情况该哭的不是我这个被侵犯的Omega吗？”  
“闭嘴！”Wade吼道，他吸着鼻子，抹了一把脸，“该死的发情期，我也不想哭得像个娘炮，但都怪这个该死的发情期！”  
他翻过身，从Peter身上离开了，让Peter得以接触一些不那么浑浊的空气。  
“滚吧Parker，我不会碰你的，因为我不是那种混蛋。再说，我才不在乎你有没有勾引Spidey呢。”他说。说完这句话以后，眼泪又从他眼睛里掉了出来。  
“操！”Wade骂道。  
Peter看着他抓着被子，猛地把脸埋到被子里去，又觉得有些好笑。  
“我和Spider-Man真的不是那种关系。”他解释道。但很明显，Wade根本听不进去，他的脑子现在被发情期折磨得一团糟，让本来就乱七八糟的Wade Wilson更加复杂了。  
Peter叹了口气。他意识到在这种情况下和Wade较劲根本没有什么意义，他们本来就只差迈出关键性的一步，而他决定先行动了——至少，他得帮帮Wade，也算是在帮他自己。  
Peter扯了扯他手里的被子，把被子抢了过来。Wade的脸露了出来，又骂了句脏话，他赌气似的用力把脸埋进枕头里。  
把被子扔到地上，Peter踹掉鞋子，爬到床上去。他把自己的外套脱了下来，让它掉到地上，和Wade的被子裹在一起。他扳着Wade的肩膀，让他被迫仰躺着，在Wade还没咒骂出声时，Peter坐到他的腹部上，开始脱自己的T恤。  
Wade被他吓了一跳，张着嘴，半天没说出一句话。Peter微微喘着气，他能闻到房间里残留的Alpha气味，刚才折腾那么一会儿，没能及时逃出这个房间的他已经逐渐受到影响了，Peter绷紧了臀部的肌肉，但还是不能阻止一部分暖流慢慢涌出来，他感觉自己的内裤已经被打湿了一点，这个认知让他的脑袋变得更昏沉了一些。Wade似乎闻到了，他难得紧闭着嘴，只是看着Peter的动作。  
Peter把T恤扔到床脚，一边俯下身子，往下滑了一些，去扯Wade穿在身上的沙滩睡裤。睡裤已经被汗水和前液打湿了一大片，Peter能隔着裤子看出他的形状，他把手盖上Wade的裤头，感觉到又硬又热的东西戳着他的手心。Peter把他的裤子扯了下来，Wade明显想说出一句拒绝，但话到嘴边又吞了回去。  
Peter瞥了他一眼，雇佣兵看上去有些憋屈，但至少他不讨厌Peter这么做。Peter弯弯嘴角，手握住了Wade硬得吓人的性器，猛烈的Alpha的气味让他咽了咽唾沫，同时微微并拢了双腿。Peter张开嘴，尝试性地含住Wade的顶端。  
Alpha粗重地喘了口气，Peter努力张大嘴，慢慢把性器吞进嘴里，他的脸颊和下巴立刻就感到酸痛了，尤其是Alpha的气味一直在折磨着他的神经，他甚至能感到有些唾液不受控制地滴落到了Wade的性器根部。Wade伸出手来，揉了揉他的头发，摁住他的后脑勺，试图让他吞得更深些。性器顶到了Peter的喉咙，反射性的缩紧让Wade喘得更用力了。Peter把巨物吐出来，轻轻咳了两声，撸动了两下，又重新含进嘴里。  
他没有什么经验，但已经尽力做到最好了。虽然他的牙齿还是时不时会磕到Wade，让Alpha嘶嘶吸气。Wade嗤笑一声，说：“就你这样的技术，我还不如去找个Omega情色服务来得快些。”  
他话还没说完，就尖叫了一声，因为Peter伸手掐了他的大腿内侧一把。他看着Peter朝他挑挑眉，气得咬牙切齿。Peter把他吐出来，用舌头舔了舔顶端，又重新直起身，坐到Wade的大腿上。他伸长手，试图去翻翻床头柜。  
“你的保险套放在哪？”Peter问。他咽了口唾沫，感觉自己的后穴正在不受他控制地不停收缩着，似乎在催促他。  
“这个安全屋里没有。”Wade说，“再说了，我本来以为来的会是Spidey。两个Alpha要什么保险套？”  
Peter深吸一口气，他攥紧拳头，伏身把额头抵在Wade的胸口上。Omega浑身颤抖，只能深呼吸才能稳住心神，但空气里又全是Alpha的气味，因此这并没有什么作用。  
“好吧，”他艰难地开口了，“那你这里有任何可以……呃，避孕的东西吗？”  
他脸上有些发红，Wade像是被呛到似的，轻轻咳了咳。  
“没有。”男人最后说。他看着Peter，看上去有些不乐意，但又像是有些期待之后会发生什么。  
Peter叹了口气，他直起身来，咬咬牙，像是下了最后的决心，动手解起自己的裤带。Wade没有伸手阻止他，只是拖长了声调说：“你可得想好了，Parker——我们可不知道——”  
“闭嘴。”Peter嘟囔着说，他把裤子和浸湿的内裤一起脱掉了，随手甩开，坐在Wade的大腿上。他后穴的液体很快就打湿了Wade的大腿，这让他有些难为情，但Wade终于伸出手来揉捏他的臀瓣，让那些温暖黏糊的液体涌出更多。Peter喘息着，额头渐渐渗出了汗，他觉得自己的脑袋更加晕乎了，而下一秒就是天旋地转，Wade翻过身，把他压到了身下。  
Alpha的阴影笼罩着他，但Peter一点也没感到害怕。他咽了口唾沫，看着Wade试探性地低下脑袋，缩短距离折叠空气，把他们微微张开的嘴贴在一起。  
接下来的事就没那么游刃有余了，Wade有些粗暴地握着他的腰，往自己用力一拉，掰开他的腿，摸索着他不停渗水的后穴，把自己的性器推了进去。Peter重重地叹息，脚趾都舒服得蜷起来，他的腿蹭着Wade的腰，试图让他们贴得更紧一些。Wade越进越深，Peter喘着气，忍不住轻声咳嗽起来，他感觉自己浑身都湿透了，又烫得吓人，Alpha和Omega的结合比他想象中的还要天性契合得多。  
Wade一旦进得够深了，就像是迫不及待似的，立刻动作起来。他抽插的动作一点也不温和，甚至说是足够粗暴了，肉体碰撞发出响声，Peter咬着牙也忍不住呻吟。湿润的后穴轻而易举地吞进了Alpha的性器，但因为Alpha的动作和信息素的影响而不停绞紧，Wade嘶嘶吸气，抿着嘴角，看见Peter用手背遮住嘴，似乎想嘲笑他两句，但又没有余裕。  
他推着Peter的腿，让他的腿折起来，压到胸口上去。Peter在断断续续的亲吻里喘得厉害，Wade几乎是在他身体里戳刺了，但他浑身发软，热得像是要化成一滩水，Wade越粗暴他反而觉得越舒服。Wade忽然把性器抽了出去，Peter始料未及，发出一声疑惑的气音。Alpha摸到自己的手腕，把那个手环有些粗暴地掰下来，同时把Peter翻了个身，让他趴伏在床上。  
他重新压到Peter身上时，那股Alpha的气味更浓烈了，就像是从破碎的屏障涌出，Peter感觉自己彻底被淹没了，低声呻吟起来。Wade又捏了捏他的臀瓣，重新埋了进来，埋得够深，看上去没有一点避让Peter身体深处的紧闭入口的意思。  
Alpha覆在他背上，他们滚烫的躯体紧贴在一起，Wade再次挺动着腰，每一下都重重地撞击着Peter的深处，他呜咽着，牙齿磕在自己的手臂上，把呻吟都转成了闷哼。Wade喘气声很重，Peter可以感觉得出他在被本能逐渐占据，他的动作越来越粗暴，几乎把Peter撞得往前蹭。Peter的膝盖不停打着颤，他没有触碰过的前端硬得吓人，他的腿间湿漉漉的一片，Peter总觉得他似乎射在了Wade的床单上，而且似乎射了不止一次，但Wade看上去一点也不在乎，而且他晕乎乎的脑袋也并不能分辨出所有感觉的真实性。  
他在喘息中试图叫过几次Wade的名字，但得到的只是更加粗重的喘息声，Alpha沉默得有些吓人，动作却一直很用力，像是完全被本能驱使了。他没停下挺动，俯下身，牙齿轻轻撕扯着Omega颈边的皮肤。Peter颤抖得更厉害了，膝盖终于还是软得没撑住，但Wade又搂着他的腰，迫使他重新跪好了。Alpha一直在用牙齿磨蹭他的腺体，Peter察觉到他的意图，却因为信息素的剧烈交融，腿间越来越湿润了。Peter的手抓紧枕头又松开，断断续续的呻吟让他几乎咳嗽起来，但他却没有力气去阻止Alpha的动作。  
Wade终于还是亮出了他的獠牙，他咬上Peter的腺体，剧烈的疼痛让Peter咬紧牙，眼眶都憋红了。同时他能感觉到Alpha的结紧紧地锁住了他的穴口，把精液都灌进了他的后面。Peter嘶嘶吸着气，闭上眼睛，强撑着自己等待这一切结束。Wade松开牙齿的时候，Peter感觉自己全身的力气都被抽光了，他喘着气，眼前变得模模糊糊，很快就昏睡了过去。

Peter猛地惊醒的时候，天还没亮。他感觉全身像散架一样疼，忍不住动了动，却立刻察觉到了异样，他的脸立刻涨红了。Alpha的结还没消去，Wade仍然埋在他体内，雇佣兵满是疤痕的手臂横在他的腰上，手心贴在他的腹部。  
Peter微微扭过脑袋，发现Wade也睁着眼睛，在看见他扭过头来时急忙闭上。他有些好笑地转回身，往后贴了贴，脊背贴在Wade的胸腔上。他可以感觉到Wade微微收紧了手臂，还顺势把脸靠在他的肩膀上。  
“你可不能再和Spider-Man睡觉了。”Wade低声说。  
Peter用脚后跟踢了踢Wade的腿。他伸手摸了摸自己的脖颈，摸到那圈咬痕的时候感觉还有些疼。Wade动了动脑袋，把嘴唇贴到他的脖颈上。  
“我和Spider-Man真的不是那种关系。”Peter说，“但是你从来都不相信。”  
“可是他是Alpha，而你是Omega——这怎么可能？”Wade嘟囔着说，“而且他总是在说你的好话，你也总是在说他的好话。所有人都觉得你们有问题好嘛。”  
他停顿了一会儿，又说：“但现在不行了，你现在是我的Omega了，虽然——虽然可能只是暂时的。但我们没有做任何措施，所以，呃——”  
“嘘。”Peter轻声说，“先睡吧，Wade，明天再说。”  
Wade安静了一会儿，又说：“我只是想说，Parker——我不会像个提上裤子就不认人的混蛋一样，毕竟我暂时性标记了你，但是——总之，如果你，呃，不小心有了个小怪物在肚子里，我也会——”  
Peter浑身都抖了抖，Wade猛地打住了话头。短暂的沉默后，他再开口时声音显得低沉许多：“好吧，我知道，我得向你道歉。毕竟你可能并不想被我这样的家伙标记，这的确挺恶心人的，换做是我我也会不舒服——你知道——万一婴儿和我一样浑身是疤呢？”  
“嘿，”Peter把手贴上他的手臂，轻声说，“我现在转不过身来，不然我一定得揍你一拳。听着，Wade，我不觉得恶心。我只是有些——老实说，我还没做好准备呢，如果这真的——我还没准备好照顾一个婴儿呢，特别是我的人生还一团糟的情况下。”  
他呼出口气：“但这不代表我会……感到排斥。如果我们真的，呃，中了奖，那我也会把责任承担下来，没关系。只是你——”  
“当然，”Wade快速地回答，“当然，我也会。虽然我当爹的经历都不怎么样，但是，当然，我会——尽力的。”  
他的声音稍微小了些，似乎有些窘迫。Peter笑了笑。  
“如果我现在能转过身，我一定会吻你的。”他说。这句话说出口，他们都愣了一会儿。这事还真奇怪，他们都上床了，但这种类似调情的话还是第一次出现在他们的关系里，而且还是Peter先开的口。他感觉自己的耳朵尖都有些发烫了，这仿佛是他们的博弈终于接近尾声，而Peter先松了口，他战败了。  
Peter心神不宁，直到一个小心翼翼的吻落在他的耳朵尖上，接着是Wade轻声的晚安。他战败了，作为安慰，他得到了一个耳尖的吻。这让他又有些难为情地弯起了嘴角。

 

FIN.

“准备好了吗？”Peter问。  
Wade深吸一口气，紧紧抿着嘴角，郑重地点点头。Peter也吸了口气，心跳得像有几百个鼓手在激情打鼓。他伸出手，轻轻地把那张试纸抽了出来。在看到结果时，他们同时倒抽了一口气。  
沉默过后，“呃……”Peter摊摊手，把试纸扔到垃圾桶里，“恭喜你，Wade先生，看来没有任何事发生，你不需要提心吊胆了。”  
Wade站在原地，愣愣地张着嘴，过一会儿他说：“可是——”  
他闭上嘴，紧紧皱起眉来。Peter咧嘴笑了笑，拍拍他的肩膀：“别皱着脸嘛，这对你来说不是好事吗？没有什么后续麻烦了，一身轻松！”  
Wade拧着眉毛和嘴角，半天才说：“亏我还买了一大堆婴儿用品，连Hello Kitty婴儿睡衣都准备好了。”  
Peter有些惊讶地看着他，收回了手：“你买了什么？”  
Wade瞥了他一眼，看上去有些不高兴，但还是抓了抓自己的脑袋，说：“啊，是啊，没有麻烦了，这真是一身轻松——你看上去可比我开心多了，Parker。”  
他踹了踹旁边的椅子，又一屁股坐到椅子上，一点也没有Peter预计中的开心。Peter转转眼睛，他转过身，说：“所以你本来是想要一个婴儿的？”  
Wade微微红了脸，他不自然地摸了摸自己的鼻子：“我没这么说。”  
这让Peter很想笑，但他勉强憋住了。


End file.
